Mobile machines such as, earthmoving machines, excavation-type machines, mining machines, and the like may be employed for mining or other earthmoving operations. These machines employ large earthmoving, excavating, or mining equipment, such as, electric mining shovels, configured to dig and load earthen material from a worksite, such as, an open-pit mine, to large off-road haulage units, such as, off-highway trucks which may be autonomously or semi-autonomously controlled. Typically, the shovel may be electrically powered and receive power from large, high-voltage cables tethered to the rear of the machine. The electric cables may lie across the ground of the worksite or along a bench floor during operation of the shovel. As the shovel moves to a new location, for example, when the shovel swings between a work surface and a mobile vehicle such as, an off-highway truck, that it is loading, the cables are dragged across the ground and their location changes relative to the ground.
Off-highway trucks may navigate to and from the shovel location to transport the earthen material from the worksite. An operator of the off-highway truck must avoid contact with the electric cables so as to prevent damage to both the electric cables and the truck. However, mobility and navigation around the electric cables may be difficult because the operator may be unable to see the ground, and thus locate the electric cables, near the truck.
One method of supporting electric cables for mining operations under such conditions is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,383 (the '383 patent) to Stoldt, issued on May 6, 1986. The '383 patent describes a cable support system for a self-mobile, electrically powered machine provided with an electric cable for supplying power. The cable support system includes a rotatable turret, which may include a reel, on the machine and a portable cable tower spaced from the machine. The cable is suspended between the rotatable turret and the cable tower, wherein the cable extends from the cable tower to a remote power source. Constant cable tension is provided by the turret reel, or by a sheaving arrangement on the cable tower. The cable tower is also provided with a slot whereby the machine is used to move the tower to different locations while still being supplied with electricity therefrom.
Although the cable support system of the '383 patent may provide support to electrical cables under mining conditions, it may have limitations. For example, costly modifications must be made to existing machines to support the rotatable turret mounted on top of the machine.
The cable guide of the present disclosure is directed towards improvements to the existing technology.